


His Serpent

by TrinityRaven



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crack Relationships, Implied Ithnan/Setta, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRaven/pseuds/TrinityRaven
Summary: Kouen is in the mood for someone a little different to relieve his libido.





	His Serpent

Kouen was bored. And horny. But he was particular. At his age the concubines just didn’t do it for him. He wanted something a little more...forbidden. Not to say it was forbidden but his eyes were on someone more reserved. More out of his reach in so many ways.

The Prince was one of the few who had managed a glimpse of Ithnan without his mask on and he saw a handsome thing who took good care of his hair. He saw sad eyes with an ember of life. Whatever life he had had in the past, it seemed a hard one. As much as the other seemed to hide it, he was still human it appeared. He was not as bland and soulless as the other agents of his step mother. Who kissed and bowed at her feet. Ithnan would bow, but there was a spark of light in his eyes that told Kouen that he was not as fallen as the others. He would have to ask Judar about his rukh some day.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that. His mind was on his libido and satisfying it. As the sun set, he had sent out for Ithnan to ‘talk’ to him.

The door opened to his room and Kouen smirked at the sight of his prize. He closed the curtains out to the balcony of his room and beckoned Ithnan to come in. “Thank you for heeding my summons, Ithnan.”

“It is an honor, Prince Kouen, but it is not often you summon me. You tend to not bother yourself with Al Thamen.” Ithnan closed the door and bowed to him.

“It’s true what you say. But I am not bothering myself with Al Thamen. I am bothering myself with, you, Ithnan.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I want to get to know you, Ithnan. As a person.” Kouen approached the kneeling man, commanding. Domineering. Exuding pressure. He reached down, taking Ithnan’s chin with one hand and removed the mask with the other. “Oh...yes.” He purred, staring into those lovely violet eyes. “You’re not like the others. I can tell. Your eyes are still so full of life. So full of vigor. Tell me the truth, Ithnan. Are you completely Fallen?”

The magician stared up at the Prince, eyes wide, his face a little hot. When Kouen asked him such a question, he averted his eyes. “What would make you think that?”

“You know I’m a very intelligent man. I am not all brawn and no brain. I would not be Kou’s best general if was stupid. And when it comes to what happens around and with my step mother, I pay attention. You are one of her best agents. But...you are not part of that hive she has going on. She is like a queen bee, and Al Thamen are her workers. Ready to sting and fight and serve at her command. You will obey her, but you don’t do it simply because you are compelled to. Not because you have no mind of your own. No. You have your own mind.” Kouen tossed the mask away and the hand on his chin went up to stroke his lip. “I will ask you again. Are you completely Fallen?”

Ithnan swallowed, shivering at the commanding tone. “No. I am not.”

“I thought so.” He pulled a little at Ithnan’s chin to tug him up. “I’ve had my eyes on you for quite a while.”

Ithnan’s face flushed and looked away. “I am flattered your highness, but I should not fraternize with you. You have concubines.” Ithnan started to pull away but Kouen pulled him back, wrapping an arm around him.

“If I wanted my concubines, I would have summoned them. I don’t want my concubines. I want Ithnan.” He purred out, moving to kiss at his neck. It elicited a shiver from the other, a soft gasp, a grip on the arm that held the magician close to him.

“Prince Kouen, this is...ah…” He tensed up as he felt Kouen’s mouth latch onto his neck and both hands went down to grope at his rear. “...we shouldn’t be doing this...Lady Gyokuen…”

“She can take it up with me. I’m the one seducing you after all.” He said softly, nibbling at Ithnan’s ear. “Give in, Ithnan. I know you’re not a mindless drone. Or...are you not interested in sex at all?” 

Ithnan shivered and shook his head. “N-no...it’s nothing like that...I’m…” He shivered when he felt Kouen touch his cheek.

Kouen looked at him, tilting his head a little and then let his fingers wander down his jaw and neck. “You’re touch starved? Oh this will be fun.” He chuckled as Ithnan nodded. The Prince guided Ithnan to the bed and started to remove his robe until his upper half was bare. Kouen straddled Ithnan, taking his chin again and then kissing him. Gentle at first but then dominating, pushing his tongue in and tasting every part of him.

The magician gave in easily to the Prince’s demands. He needed it. As scared as he was of Gyokuen, his body screamed and ached to be touched more. To be needed like this. Even if it was just for one night. One night where he wasn’t in such spiritual pain. He wrapped his arms around Kouen and kissed him back, his body shivering and reacting wonderfully to the touches on his chest and sides.

Kouen was enjoying this. To have someone so reactive and have it be so genuine. The concubines played it up. He knew they did. They were there to suck his cock literally and figuratively after all. So to have such a genuine and pure reaction sent blood straight to his dick and got him incredibly excited. He started to get heated and passionate. Kouen started to kiss Ithnan everywhere, touching his body and playing his nipples. And oh in that moment, Ithnan let out a cry of pleasure that was like the heavens singing to Kouen. What a treat! To hear this stoic man call for him in such a way while gripping and clawing at his robes. It was hard for Kouen to break free from Ithnan’s grip so he could undress himself.

Smirking, the Prince spread Ithnan’s legs and groped at him. “Oh yes...you’re very needy now aren’t you?”

Ithnan flared up and pouted a little. “Don’t tease. Take responsibility!”

“With honor, my lovely snake.” He chuckled, removing Ithnan’s pants and watching his arousal bounce back, already leaking. The Prince gauged the size and it was pretty normal. Normal was nice. It could fit in his mouth quite well. But Kouen knew oral would be too much to take for the touch starved Ithnan. He licked up the shaft and Ithnan bucked up with an audible gasp. Yeah. Oral would be too much at this point. Maybe another time. Assuming Ithnan would want to come back to him. Hopefully. Maybe. The reactions were enough for Kouen to want to see the man like this more. Kouen fully stripped and grabbed the bottle of oil he kept at his bed side at all times. 

Coating two fingers, he adjusted Ithnan’s hips, lifting him up a little, and then pressed one in. It made Ithnan jerk a little and Kouen rubbed at his stomach, then his abs. “Does it hurt with just one?”

“Mn…” Ithnan nodded.

“So you’ve never…?”

Ithnan flushed bright again. “When would I have had the time?”

“Right...my apologies.” Kouen moved the finger slow for a while, enjoying the sounds Ithnan made. So many noises for a quiet man. He carefully added a second finger and it was more well received than the first. Kouen moved them more, stretching his fingers to prepare for a third one. The third one elicited a sound of pain again. Kouen paused and let Ithnan relax. “Sorry. It has to be three. I’m not wide but...you are quite tight.” He explained.

The magician nodded. “This isn’t...my first time…”

“Oh? You’re not a virgin?”

“I only slept with one person. A very long time ago.”

“...did you love them?”

“Very much. He died. That’s when I fell…”

Kouen looked at him and kissed along his neck, moving his fingers again to take Ithnan’s mind off of sour memories. When he started to relax, he removed his fingers and let the other breathe for a moment while he oiled up his dick.

Careful, he pressed into Ithnan and shivered. “Fuck…” He slowly pressed all the way in and let Ithnan relax then.

“Oh Solomon…” Ithnan whispered, trying to take deep breaths. It was a moment but eventually he relaxed and pulled Kouen close. “Move.”

Nodding, Kouen began to move and Ithnan whimpered at first. It hurt. It ached but the sensation of being filled left him moaning in the end.

Ithnan wrapped his arms around Kouen and moaned softly to him. “Keep moving like that...oh yes...mnn…” He ran his hands through Kouen’s red hair, breathing in his scent. His body was so receptive of him. Loving the heat, the strength of the other. “Kouen...highness...more...I want more.”

It was so pure. So genuine. Kouen couldn’t say no to him. He shifted, lifting Ithnan up into his lap and looking up at him as he kept thrusting. He saw Ithnan blush, admiring that handsome face. He was probably shocked to be looking down at the Prince, so used to bowing and looking up. One particular thrust seemed to snap the magician out of his thoughts, making him shut his eyes tight and cry out to the Prince.

That was what Kouen wanted. “God look at you...I made the right choice. You look wonderful riding in my lap, Ithnan. My beautiful serpent.” He sighed out, kissing all over his body while reaching between them and stroking Ithnan, feeling pre cum dripping. “You’re close aren’t you?” He asked, only to be met with more moans and Ithnan squirming. “Answer me.” He commanded, making Ithnan squirm more. It seemed like the man loved to be dominated. “Answer me, Ithnan.” He ordered again.

“Y-yes! Your Highness! I’m gonna...gonna…” Ithnan gripped his shoulders, nails scratching the skin before he tossed his head back and cried out for the Prince as he came.

Kouen committed that sight to memory. He’d probably masturbate to it the next time Ithnan was out on an errand by that dark witch. It was the post climax that really got Kouen going after that. The look of life and light in Ithnan’s eyes, oh just knowing he was the reason behind that, it stroked his ego and libido and he thrust harshly into a whimpering mess of Ithnan before cumming inside of him.

The pair sat there, in Kouen’s bed, panting. Kouen looked at Ithnan and gave him a possessive kiss. “That’s exactly what I needed. Thank you, Ithnan.”

“Ha...happy to be of service, your Highness.” Ithnan winced a little as Kouen pulled out, getting off the bed and grabbing a wet cloth from a water basin nearby. He cleaned both of them up and then watched Ithnan hobble around to get dressed. “It is correct to assume you cannot stay here for the evening? Your company is welcomed. You are more interesting.”

“It would spark rumors. My Mistress is probably well aware that this affair occurred. For the sake of your honor, your Highness, it is best if I retire to my quarters.” Ithnan explained.

“...Will you come again if I summon you?” Kouen asked as he changed into his night clothes.

“If I am so inclined to come, yes.” Ithnan replied after a slight pause in thought. “And if it doesn’t become trouble for either of us.”

Smirking, Kouen nodded as he approached Ithnan, giving him another possessive kiss. “Then I will call upon you again, handsome Serpent.”

Ithnan looked up at him, blushing a little at the kiss before stepping away to the door, opening it. “I will come, my Prince.” He spoke softly and then left.


End file.
